Chronicles of Nacht and Licht
by Endlos Nacht
Summary: The conclusion of the WKC Leere Nacht Series. Time has passed by and the epic journey to save one princess has now escalated to an all out war. Join as familiar faces meet new allies as they confront the forces of Yshrenia head to head in one final showdown.
1. And A New Chapter Begins

AN: Let's get this out of the way. WKC and WKC 2 are owned by Level 5. Thanks goes to Foulutaka for continued allowed use of Alundra.

* * *

Chapter 1

And A New Chapter Begins

With the events that were taking place in the rest of the world, turmoil swept through the nation of Faria as word of Arch Duke Dalam's passing from the world. Most of the population was openly calling for the blood of the Balandor Kingdom since it was place that their beloved leader went on his mission to make peace with the human kingdom but instead met his demise. At the head of this faction was Ban Nanazel. However the one who stood in his way was none other than the offspring of the Arch Duke, Miu. It was through her words and gentle nature that other farians sought out peace even more than before and it was ultimately the consensus of the nobles and common folk as well.

On the surface things seemed fine but weeks after the call for revenge was suppressed and the structure was becoming more secure for Miu's possible ascension to archduchess, shadows were beginning to gather around the nation of Faria. It was during one the rather routine patrols that a sentry found a body clad in various shades of violet and black. This was first time in years that someone other than a farian or their distant half blood descendants, the harians, have entered the Lost Forest. It should have been impossible since the magic of the forest repelled invaders in the past but either the magic had weakened or someone was sapping the energy of the forest.

This was the first of many things that brought panic to the rather peaceful land of Faria. The next strange occurrence to take place was that the creatures in the forest were becoming more feral and attacking the very people they were protecting only days ago. The stress of these events had Miu looking for possible answers but none of the nobles could think of the cause of the attacks. After three days of constant bickering, wailing, and accusations did one make a valid suggestion.

"Lady Miu, I believe might know the cause of these problems," Ban Nanazel said and all quieted down to listen to the proud nobleman.

The young leader looked at the warrior, "I would welcome any thoughts that might lead to restoring the peaceful state of our Faria.'

The elder farian bowed, "before you were born there was a time when the enchantments in the Lost Forest began to weaken. With each passing day the enchantments' power waned away so it was then that Father Yggdra suggested to the late Arch Duke that he'd perform a renewal ceremony in each center of power."

The young woman thought about it for moment. "That seems logical," Miu mused aloud. "Thank you for the idea, Ban Nanazel. I shall prepare for the prayer ceremony to restore the balance of the forest tomorrow." With a bow to gathered nobles she left the others to themselves.

When Miu was out of sight Nanazel whispered to a servant, "proceed as planned." The servant smirked and nodded before he continued to wait on the ruling class of Faria. The nobleman himself drained his glass and decided to plan his political ascension to the top. However unknown to everyone there was a woman watching from the shadows.

The following morning Miu and a few selected amount of guards stood at the opening between Faria and the barrier between the Lost Forest. "So according to the ritual we start at the center of power in the spring part of the forest. Then we continue to summer, then fall, and finally winter. Once the ceremony at all four is complete we should have normalcy once again." She smiled as she held both sides of her dress to prevent her flowing dress becoming dirty. On the way to the first destination she stopped by a kibble and merrily watched it dance until it fell into a nearby stream.

Without thinking the farian grabbed the tiny creature and set it down on dry ground. Instead of being thankful it grabbed it's club and smacked the young lady in the face. Her guards surrounded the creature and now it knew it may have done something wrong. "Stop, leave the poor thing alone."

"But Lady Miu..." one attempted to say.

"Please let it go. It's not serious, besides it shocked me more than anything." She patted the little thing to let it know nothing would happen to it. She brushed her cheek and walked ahead, effectively making sure that her escorts would leave the creature alone. The prayer in the spring had almost immediate results. The area surrounding the area of enchantment surged with life and water gushed forth.

The trip to the summer source of power, while short, the journey was long as they passed by it several times without knowing. After apologizing she readily performed the prayer and it too revitalized the land as well as the heat wave to come with it. While thankful to see how effective the ritual was, she and her companions were more than ready to move on to the next location. Unbeknownst to her and her company the shadows clung closely to their heels, waiting patiently.

When the summer part of the Lost Forest gave way to the fall season the temperature dropped and the wind embraced the group like a long lost friend. The farian group began their journey through the fall season by walking on stepping stones across a river. Each person being careful not to slip or fall. They slowed their pace considerably as the elementals drifted along the current. Each member thanked their lucky stars when they reached bank, especially since they further along the stones they were the more elementals drifted along.

Unfortunately for her guards that was where their good luck ended. They were hassled by wolves, sproggs, treants, and trolls. Most of which were easy to avoid because of the trees and rocky environment but there were a few times her guards fired their deadly projectiles from their long bows again and again. "I think we are almost there. Once I complete the prayer we'll take a break." The news was met with tired groans to which she gave an apologetic smile. Her guards didn't feel mad at her, in fact it was the opposite. It was just they were tired and having spent so much time in the Lost Forest.

They made their way to source of power and guarding it was a large wolf. Uncertain how to proceed, Miu advanced slowly to the creature and knelt. "Greetings, I am Miu and I have come to renew the energy of the forest. Please allow me to pass." Getting back up to her feet she bowed then attempted to pass but was blocked off by a now stone paw and a gravelly growl. "What's wrong, I am here on the behalf of the farian power to help restore the balance?" She asked the stone wolf.

The guards took up defensive positions in front of their leader. The wolf swiped hard with its stone claw, catching one guard and sending him into a nearby tree. Miu hurried to the down soldier and began healing the injured guard as fast as her magic would allow. The others converged on their rocky foe with spells of the opposite element, wind. The animal howled and the three guards dove aside and barely avoided being torn apart by the monstrous fangs of the stone wolf. The first farian was now back on his feet and lept back into the fray while avoiding the paws of stone.

No one noticed but a familiar kibble waddled forward and sat down before the wolf but once it whacked the ground with its club all took notice. Miu, her guards, and the wolf stared at the brave kibble and were baffled by the fact it just sat there in front of something that was nearly over one hundred times its size without an ounce of fear. The wolf yipped at it then lunged forward. The tiny creature grabbed its club and slammed it against the wolf's front paw. The creature that once stood against company of farians was now lying side from the unexpected blow, the kibble took a practice swing making the wolf yelp and hobble away. The kibble then turned to Miu and bowed before waddling away.

"Well that was new," one guard commented. No one knew what to say, let alone explain what just happened. As if by a silent agreement no one spoke another word as Miu began her prayer at the fall season source. Those who watched in the shadows were just as dumbfounded as the group and made a mental note not to take kibbles lightly ever again.

As promised by the daughter of the former Arch Duke, the guards were able to catch a break in a rotating schedule so Miu was guarded by two people at all times. There was brief small talk between the five of them and when all felt more refreshed they decided it was time to finish the task and head back home. For the youngest of the in the group, Miu, this was the longest she has ever been outside of Faria. All that was left was the winter season of the Lost Forest for the prayer ceremony.

The winds became harsh and bitter where as the fall season it was comforting and welcoming to all who entered. The company of five hurdled together to stay warm and watch out for their charge. They rounded the first bend and silent as the wind one of the five fell. The five now became four. The bodyguard did not have time to cry out as his body dropped in the snow. The remaining three guards spread out to cover more ground. The shadow grinned as they made the job more easy.

The group turned to see a snow covered treant frozen solid. "That must have been a horrible way to go," one of the guards whispered in the wind. He barely finished his comment before becoming encased in ice as well.

"And then there three," a voiced cackled in the wind. Miu jumped when she heard the voice echo in the winter winds. The winds then shifted as a brief presence was felt and vanished in an instant. The presence disappeared another guard slumped into the snow cover ground. "I'm sorry, I meant two." Only one guard remained and Miu became one frightened. She was now physically crying, something she hasn't done so since her father died and now death loomed over her as well. "One." The assassin decided that silence was no longer necessary seeing the girl alone and vulnerable. Sprinting towards the target the killer flasher his blade for the death stroke. The weapon never hit home as it rebounded off steel.

"I see I made it in time." The new comer said. She looked at the scene before her and saw the various guards now growing cold in the chilling wind. "And I'm sorry I did not come sooner for you." The mournful expression was mixed with the fire of determination, "miss, are you the daughter of Dalam?" The girl nodded, sadly as if waiting for her turn to perish as well. "We shall protect you," She announced as another individual came into view. His appearance was very much a contrast to the speaker, where one was in gold the other was clad in black with various shades of dark blue.

"Lady Alundra, let us be done with this pest and escort the miss back to her home." The male said through a voice alterer, not bothering to hide the disdain for assassin.

The hired killer looked at his target then to the intruders and then he recalled the name that the man in black easily dropped. "You're kidding right? That a half breed bitch would be here in the Lost Woods this close to the Faria homeland? As if we would allow her kind here!"

The man in the blue and black out trembled with fury but it was Alundra who stepped forward. "Scardigne, please take Lady Miu to somewhere she can warm up. We don't want our friend to suffer the effects from over exposure to ice and snow." Though the heiress was hesitant about placing her trust in these two strangers, she felt a certain kinship with them so when the man in the blue and black armor offered his hand she took it and allowed herself to be escorted to the fall part of the Lost Woods.

The assassin made an attempt to slip by the harian but it was as if he never moved to begin with. "You lowly half breed, how dare you impede my path!" The farian assassin struck out at Alundra however she was able to gauge the attacks and easily sway out of the way while still effectively blocking his path to his target. The aggressor switched his tactics to incorporate a more flowing continuous onslaught as opposed to single strike death blows.

Alundra danced this, dipped that way, and redirected attacks when she could not just weave through them. "Your skill is decent, I admit, for an elite full blooded farian but it is somewhat lacking in substance. Allow me to demonstrate the difference between your prowess and mine." Knocking aside her foe's weapon, the harian drew on her magical energy and replicated her gleaming gold lightning sword. The assassin drew his weapon again after he retrieved it just in time to see twin swords meet his singular blade. He rolled backward to prevent a deadly follow up attack.

The assassin threw three knives that put the battle maiden on the defensive. Finally seeing an opportunity present itself, the assassin seized the moment began chanting words of power. With the incantation complete his form dissolved into the winter winds. Alundra stood still now waiting for the slightest hint of sound. Without warning the gold armored swordswoman thrust one blade directly behind her. The weapon found flesh which was no surprise to the woman. Though the paid killer was still invisible, the blood trail was not. Now with blood in the air Alundra let loose and began carving into the unfortunate victim. There were no gasps or screams on this day for her opponent.

"If you have the ability to blend in with your environment then try attacking from where the enemy won't expect you to. Not that it would have saved you from leaving this plane of existence when your opponent is me," Alundra offered advice to the dead assassin. Now that death has been dealt and the corpses of the defeated were buried in the never ending blizzard in the Lost Woods Alundra returned to her companion and Miu. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Lady Miu," Alundra bowed.

The young woman shook her head. "Please do not trouble yourself with such concerns. I thank you for saving my life."

Scardigne was next to bow to the farian. "Allow us to accompany you back home."

"That I cannot do just yet. I must finish the final prayer to rejuvenate the energy of the forest and restore the order," the heiress replied.

Alundra and Scardigne looked at each other and nodded. "That is fine. We'll guard you until your quest is complete. Then after that I advise you not to trust the individual who advised you of this idea." Though she wanted to doubt the accusation, Miu found she couldn't bring herself to dismiss the fact it was convenient that there was an assassin lurking and waiting for her arrival. They moved on in silence until the final source of power was in sight. The ceremony took no time at all.

The Lost Woods made its contentment known as the winter winds were gave way to safe passage to the gates of Faria. "At least Ban Nanazel was right about the magical properties needing to be renewed."

The two swordsmen stood just outside the gate. "Lady Miu, if you would please honor us by granting us a request." Alundra bowed to the petite farian.

Miu's good mood faltered a bit but answered, "if it is in power then I believe so."

The warriors in gold and black nodded to each other then Scardigne responded. "We wish an audience with Father Yggdra." They explained their wish to meet the adviser of the people of Faria to which Miu happily agreed.

~Three Weeks Later~

General Scardigne and Royal Captain Alundra were fleeing their new home with their charge, Lady Miu in tow. "Dammit, I didn't think they would try to over throw our Lady so soon!" Scardigne cursed.

"I am well aware of the fact they caught us unprepared but what troubles me more is that the number of followers they have." Alundra replied as their steeds continued their all out pace.

"It can't be helped, I am sorry I am so weak," Miu choked out through her tears.

"Its not your fault the war driven fools started the rebellion however you must stay strong for those who stayed behind to protect our rear." Alundra said as they drove further towards Faria's border.

Unfortunately for the three a squad of farian soldiers and Ban Nanazel stood directly in their path. "It seems our luck has run out," Miu said dismally.

"Not quite, I will buy you two some time then meet up with you shortly." Alundra allowed no argument as she punched forward to confront the group alone.

"No, Royal Captain Alundra!" Miu wailed as she watched the gold clad woman face at least two squads worth of men.

"Have no fear, my lady. Alundra will return, no one knows her ability better than I. That is, better than anyone alive anyway." Scardigne stated to his liege.

Things were going smooth for the battle maiden until they began transforming. "Gods! What are those things?!" The farian leader exclaimed.

The general dreaded seeing those monsters. "It is as I feared, Ban Nanazel has sided with the enemy of the world. Ban Lorias correctly predicted this outcome."

"General Scardigne, please tell me what are those things!" Miu yelled in order to keep her own fear in check.

"Very well, the Magi have been known to call on great magical beasts of ancient lore called Gigas. The shape and type are determined by pactmaker." He dutifully explained with sorrow.

"By the pactmaker," she asked.

"The individual who sells their soul to the magical beasts. The beast then takes over the host body in exchange for tremendous power." Scardigne answered. Hearing this Miu was about to turn her steed around. Fortunately her guard had fast reflexes and snatched the woman from her saddle because her horse was flattened by a giant fist.

"I thought we tamed the local wildlife with the prayer weeks ago," Miu trembled.

Scardigne noticed it wasn't the local treants but rather three gigas, "it was but it seems that the forest's power has dwindled." The general placed himself between his liege and the gigas.

Luckily a voice called out, "looks like we're here in time." Pulling out a gauntlet he began his incantation. "O Wizel, white warrior, wielder of the ancient sword, grant me your power. Verto!" From out of the blinding light stood a giant Knight.

"By the gods, I never would have thought..." the general thought out loud.

"Now it's our time to save the day," a lavender haired woman said happily.

"You mean not letting a certain person cause more trouble than necessary." An old man corrected. With renewed hope Scardigne smiled behind the mask and made sure that Lady Miu would live another day.


	2. My Name is Abel Licht

Chapter 2

My name is Abel Licht

A man awoke at the base of the mountains in the middle of the night. He could not remember who he was or how he got there but something within his being told him to climb up the mountain and something would be revealed to him. He had no clue if this feeling was his own or something that some somehow placed within his being. He did not know but he knew that he was certain he wanted nothing to do with lifeless sand trap behind him. Staggering to his feet he began his ascent up the enormous mountain.

The pace he set was slow because the man knew he did not have any means to protect himself on his journey up. So whenever the man encountered any sort of beast he would lay low and watch their patterns to best avoid hostile detection. The most troublesome were the vespids, jackals, ice giants, lizards and balisks. In short nearly everything except the residential dragons caused the man's quest to become longer and more difficult. On more than one occasion the fiends chased the poor man all the way back to the base of the mountain. Luckily they did not care for the sea of endless sand but like those who chased him, he too did not care for the desert that stretched before him again.

Dawn was approaching quickly and the man knew he was in need of shelter, or at least shade to prevent heat stroke and dehydration. He attempted one my try at making it up or until at least he could find a cool secluded shady place. Cautiously he rounded the first bend and sure enough there were lizards and vespids swarming that particular area. There was one golden ray of light though as there was a tunnel that would provide the necessary shade to make it through the blistering day. Taking a gamble he grabbed a nearby pebble and threw it against the furthest rock wall to attract attention over in that area. The object rang loudly and drew in the creatures as the man hoped it would so he hurried down the path to the tunnel and climbed down to escape the rising heat of the day.

He rested during the day and made sure he did little as possible to preserve energy seeing as he honestly doesn't remember the last time he ate let alone drink. Once the sky grew darker that was when he decided it was time to move again. As he crawled out he saw that the creatures from before were gone. Taking this one small blessing he continued down the path in silence because he did not want to curse himself with another string of bad luck. He turned down to the next winding path and his luck held still when it came to fiends. However as his luck was, from what he could discern at the moment anyway, there were a few people dressed in violet and black.

As the man did with the monsters before he watched in the distance to better understand what was going on and how safe it was to proceed upward to the mountain. There were three of these people and whatever they were doing it seemed seriously because they often shouted at one another and one would run off only to return a short time later. He was getting tired of watching them but he could not figure out a way to get past them without being detected. He must have stayed there too long because he felt someone grab him by the back of his tattered clothing.

"Looks like we have an eaves dropper," said the one carrying the man towards the others. He had no time to react as one of the others saw fit to strike him hard in the jaw.

"It looks like you came back from the dead," another one said as he received a kick to his stomach for good measure. As far he knew he never died and he had no idea who they were talking about. Before he could speak he got another blow to the other side of his jaw. He stopped caring why these people were torturing him, he just wanted it to stop. And it was as though the gods heard him because the attacks stopped.

He dared to look up and saw the people in the same outfits were now frozen solid and a beautiful woman with pale skin and light violet dress with frosted cyan hair looked his direction. As she came closer to him he felt the low temperature drop further. He knew he should have felt afraid but she saved him, inadvertent or not, and for that he was thankful. In that moment he did something this woman never expected, he bowed to her.

"Who are you?" The man heard but her pale blue lips did not move. "I'll ask again, who are you? You who reveres me even though I killed those men?" He thought for moment but could not remember anything prior to waking up only a day ago so he shook his head. The woman frowned and looked into his eyes and he felt her diving into his very soul but didn't fight it but rather welcomed her as this woman was the first show any sort of emotion other than hatred towards him. "I see, you don't remember. You are also the first person who hasn't died by being in my presence. Come and I shall take care you."

The man attempted to nod but due to the combined toll of the beating and the unnatural cold temperature he passed out. The woman offered a small smile and lifted him into her arms as though he were a prized treasure. The nocturnal wildlife left the two alone, in fear of becoming frozen solid as she did to everything else that got close to her. Unknown to the woman, one of the men hid when she made her presence known to them. This one was also wearing the same garb the others had and was making sure they doing what they were tasked for. Seeing this turn of events, the oddly clothed individual made his way back to his superior officers to report what was seen.

It only took the woman a matter of minutes to find an unoccupied home and easily made her way in with her cargo. She was aware of the fact that the man was held wasn't dying as fast as the others did but just being so close to her continued to chill the man nearly to death. Luckily the bed was nearby the door so she deposited him and made sure he would recover from her chill. She made to leave him in peace for a while and was about to leave for a while but a hand shot out from under the covers and held the woman in place.

"Please... stay with... me," he pleaded though knowing her presence wasn't helping. The man was no longer alone and wanted to keep it that way.

The woman gave him a sad smile and replied, "you know what I am right?"

Though he knew nothing of his name or past, he could recall stories and myths. "Yuki-onna."

She nodded, "indeed, that is correct. Then you know my being here will have a negative impact on your live."

"Perhaps... but I'm not alone." He managed to give a small grin as his grip began to slacken. "I apologize... Yuki. I need to... rest. Will you... be here when I wake?"

Before she could respond he fell asleep. Tears froze as they streamed down her cheeks, "I will. You have given me a name. When you wake I shall give you a name equal to what you have done. For now, just rest." The snow woman left the now cold house and thus bringing the cold with her. As fall as she was concerned, he needed to be at least well rested and fed before she could assist him further up the mountain. As she contemplated what to do after that she felt a sudden shift in the atmosphere. "No, not now!"

The snow woman watched in horror as the house was being surrounded. If it were just her then she would be fine however if the need to save her companion should arise then she would be vulnerable. "The Snow witch is going down, along with her 'toy.'"

"Those who cross the Magi do not live to tell the tale," another said as that soldier pointed their weapon at Yuki. "Not even creatures from old wives' tales." The others roared in approval as the speaker's weapon ignited into flames.

She wearily took a step back from the fiery weapon and realized that she was leaning against the house. Even from outside she felt the man recovering, that was all the encouragement she needed. "You dare approach, knowing what I am and what I can do? All I ever wanted was to live on this mountain alone but you kept invading my home, you kept trespassing on my lands and you have threatened the one under my care?" As her murderous intent grew the temperature dropped and the gale winds bellowed at her command.

Yuki gazed at her hand before pointing it at her first victim. An icy spire erupted below her target and ripped right through. Next she waved her hand and a spray of frozen needles struck her intended targets. "That's enough of that! Know your place witch!" The man with the fiery weapon swung with reckless abandon. The weapon would have hit home if Yuki wasn't expecting his attack. It shattered a makeshift ice barrier.

Yuki then sought to enclose her opponent in another barrier which he broke with another attack. "That is an interesting blade, however I do not need such a weapon." The snow woman erected barrier after barrier after barrier around her enemy, temporary halting the Magi soldier. With the immediate threat put on hold she returned her attention to the rest of the group. She deftly dodged a spearman's thrust and slipped through his defenses. Yuki placed her hand on the helmet of the soldier who just attacked her and instantly the armor began to freeze over with the wearer still inside.

A swordsman attempted to strike the snow maiden from behind only to feel her caress his back. The swordsman's body was instantly frozen solid and fell to the rocky ground which shattered to pieces. Taking this as their cue, the archers let their arrows loose in hopes that their volley would strike home. Yuki erected an ice pillar to shield her and the deadly missiles fell harmlessly from the frozen shield. "I believe we are reaching the end. Now if I ask you to leave us I shall not harm the rest of you." Yuki said to the remaining Magi who still out numbered her ten to one.

Without warning, the fiery weapon pierced right through chest and the flames raged as they tore across her body. In wailed panic and pain as she drew in her essence and then froze herself, the fire that threatened to consume her, and the officer who stabbed her. The remaining soldiers looked in awe as the yuki-onna stood frozen, her face locked in the moment between horror and pain. The thing that surprised them more was that they heard her weeping even though she was trapped.

The door to the house opened and the a sickly looking man half walked, half crawled, towards the snow maiden. The archers drew their bows but with a wave of another's hand they allowed their bows to go slack. "Yuki... what... why?"

"I'm sorry to break my word." Her voice echoed off the mountain. "I was overjoyed when you gave me my name. The brief time we had was the shining moment in my existence so in return I wish to leave you your new name."

"Yuki," the man grasped the frozen form of the woman who only showed compassion to him. Tears fell freely, even some of the others felt their throats dry up. Both the Yuki-Onna and man began to glow so brilliantly that it was blinding, even in the middle of the night. When the light faded only the man was there though he was different. "Yuki, I see. I will live, you will see the light through me."

The ragged clothes were and were replaced with light white armor along with a half mask that covered his mouth and a yellow scarf that was billowing in the wind that only surrounded him. Each hand held scythe that and without another word he began ridding himself of those who robbed him the only thing that he could remember caring about. His first victim was still encased in their ice prison as both weapons sliced clean through without effort. Four Magi decided that it was time to complete their task by removing the last obstacle. Seeing this, the dual scythe wielder reversed the grip on his weapons and impaled two of the oncoming purple clad soldiers.

The action momentarily stunned the others. "Come and I will send you to whichever god you choose." The man in white dropped his weapons and whispered a quick word of power. The result was nearly instanteous as a shard of crystal flew from the depths of ground and implanted itself into an unfortunate axe wielder soldier. Not only did it pierce into its victim but froze all vital organs to the point they began shattering from within. A few of the magi sought to escape the impending doom that this once pathetic looking man promised.

Now it was down to the two Magi, not including the one who killed the snow woman, and the man dressed in white. The one remaining Magi from the previous charge resumed. The man in white retrieved his weapons from their improvised human sheaths and mercilessly disarmed as limbs were separated from the soldier's body.

"He can't be... the second coming of the Void of Night!" The other soldier exclaimed before a dagger of ice slammed through his throat.

"The Void of Night, no. I am the light in a world of darkness." He was now staring down the soldier with fiery weapon. "I am Abel Licht, remember the name of the man who sent you to your gods." Wasting no more time, Abel brushed his now cyan locks away from his face and struck at the individual who took the only precious thing he knew of away. Abel's vertical slash was blocked by the flaming weapon but barely, he then used his other weapon to strike at the Magi soldier however it merely grazed him.

The magi returned the favor by bringing down an overhead slice down which Abel had to use both weapons to effectively block the flaming instrument of doom. His strength began to wane as the heat began to increase. The soldier saw his chance and brought the weapon again, though this time Abel had roll to the side to avoid the blow. Focusing the magical power that he was left with into his dual weapons Abel renewed the assault. The magi soldier began to back paddle as he blocked the incoming vertical slash then narrowly avoiding the follow up horizon slice and then forcing aside a lethal diagonal cut but only to receive an ice dagger passing through his shoulder.

"You will die and join the dead bitch! I will see to it that you share her fate and nothing will remain of you!" The soldier vowed as one arm hung useless while he shifted to what he hoped to be an aggressive stance.

"I don't think you will. You have already died, you just don't know it yet." Abel attacked again as he purposely avoided making any lethal attempts yet. His opponent however was trying now to do whatever he could to finish off the cyan haired man with little success. Continuing the his attack Abel punished his foe for each block, each parry, and when the other man dodged he was rewarded another ice dagger for his troubles.

This went on for nearly five minutes until the man in white stood over his now bloodied and battered opponent. The fiery weapon was extinguished and was laying beside its owner. Abel finally took mercy on the soldier by beheading him. The wind now roared furiously as retribution has been done.

"May you find your suffering has come to an end and may the gods show you mercy. That which you denied of Yuki." Abel found himself succumbing to fatigue. Knowing that he probably pushed himself too hard, Abel returned to the cabin and fell into the bed as sleep whisked him away. Unknown to him at the time, this was only the beginning of many things, good and bad, to come.


	3. Regrets, Wishes, Dragons

AN: I do apologize for the tardiness of this update but I wanted to make this feel as natural and as great as possible. I had no idea which way to go with this chapter because I had several ideas and after sorting them out well, here we are. I hope you enjoy and review... and if you have ideas as well then let me know about them. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Regrets, Wishes, Dragons"

Caesar was doing his usual rounds in his city; talking to his people, inspecting the various goods from local shops, looking into the new technological advances his father's selected group of alchemists, and of course scoping out the women that he and his silent companion passed by on their morning excursions. They flocked to him but did not dare impose on him too much because of his silent companion. His appearance was the exact opposite of Caesar, where the young lord had a healthy tan the other's skin was the color of alabaster.

"You know, people would be less afraid of you if smiled once every now and then... if you removed that mask that is." The new ruler of Greede offered as yet another woman made an advance but only to back away from them as the temperature dropped instantly. "And that whole 'arctic blast' thing is not exactly a comfortable thing to experience every time someone approaches us."

His companion sighed, this was an ongoing conversation they have had again and again over the past week. "I thought he went through this already but fine, we go through this song and dance more one time." The man began to work through the complaints/suggestions of his comrade when they confronted by several citizens. "On second thought, they need your attention more than this pointless conversation."

Caesar groaned inwardly as he made a mental note to finish this conversation sometime later. "Ladies and noblemen, what can I assist you with today?"

~Back in Faria~

Leonard and company had just removed the source of the rebellion from Faria and things looked bright for the denizens of the Lost Forest. As Leonard split and Eldore split from Miu, Scardigne, and Alundra it was Yulie would lingered behind. Miu noticed something in the young woman wasn't right and while they vowed to be friends, the new archduchess could not bring herself to ask what her concerns were without accidently hurting her feelings.

"Lady Miu, what is wrong?" Alundra asked as she approached the farian woman.

"It concerns Miss Yulie. I know I just met her but I can tell something weighs on heart. However I do not wish to further harm her." Miu explained.

This stopped the half-human/half-farian in her tracks. "I see. Lady Miu, what I am about to tell you will be unpleasant for her and myself as well." The ruler of the Archduchy of Faria. "Not too long ago, Leonard's company, as well as myself, confronted the Magi head on. The battles that took place were life altering but it was the things that happened off the field of battle that changed us most. The loss of my home, the discovery of who everyone thought they were was revealed, and the betrayal of Lord Sarvain."

"I can understand some..." Miu began before Alundra shook her head.

"There is more," The violet haired woman paused to remember what she had heard. "It was when we, General Scardigne and I, swore our fealty to you that we heard everything Lord Sarvain's betrayal included. For you to understand the significance of what this entails I need to inform you that one of our companions was none other than the Void of the Night, Leere Nacht. He was more or less the hired leader of the group, but besides that he was friend and pupil... and Yulie's lover." Miu began to understand where Alundra was going however she remained silent.

"When the others returned with their princess in tow, they were greeted by Balandor's forces and were escorted back to the castle. Sarvain declared that Leere, myself, and 'companion' were conspirators and attempted to kidnap Cisna to aid the Magi. Since I was here and my "companion' was nowhere to be found we were spared of any false charges. Leere, however, was not. Yulie convinced him to probably join the Balandor army but it was because of this they took him into custody and carried out the execution sentence."

"Oh no," Miu whimpered as tears threatened to stream down her face. She understood having someone you loved die but it was another to feel responsible for it. The archduchess brought her face to see Alundra fighting tears back as well. "Gods, no wonder..."

Yulie stood still facing the direction of where Balandor was. She hadn't noticed that Eldore and Leonard was gone nor the fact she was still standing by the hall entrance of the Archduchy reception room until something pulled her closer to themselves. The lavender haired woman struggled momentarily. "Its ok, Miss Yulie." A soothing calming voice said the woman.

The archer stopped as she recognized who it was. "Miu..." The human girl's legs collapsed beneath her and the farian followed while never releasing her embrace. The two of them sobbed silently, each afraid the other would break. Alundra and Scardigne stood near enough to watch over the two and far enough to give them privacy.

~Back in Greede~

Both Caesar and his new companion stood on the balcony in his estate. The day was uneventful enough that they thankful for the time they were granted peace. "There were an unusual amount of farians in Greede today." The young lord's friend mentioned aloud.

Caesar looked at the star filled sky and sighed, "I noticed that too. Do you think the Yshrenian forces had anything to do with it, Abel?" The cool air managed to drop in the range of freezing cold, "Would you please stop that?"

Abel blinked then air became less frosty, "I'm still getting used to this. I apologize but whenever I think about those who..." He looked over to Caesar who was now close to catching a cold Abel redoubled his efforts to try to chill which then caused him to chuckle.

"What's so funny Able Licht?" Caesar asked through chattering teeth.

In one of those rare moments he allowed himself to smile as answered. "I'm just trying to cool down and chill out." The two laughed for a brief while before Abel decided answer the previous question. "While there is a possibility that the Magi had something to do with, directly or indirectly, we cannot rule out civil unrest due to politics."

The noble had taken that into consideration and the theory was sound. He did suspect that Yshrenia may had tipped the scales at least and thereby possibly adding allies to help their quest for world domination. He had been inspecting word from Balandor about their state of affairs for a while now but Albana was now in the hands of the Yshrenian forces.

"Tomorrow we head out to visit the Windwalkers. We haven't heard from them in weeks and I'm getting a little worried about that." Caesar stated.

"Understood, I'll prepare for our journey. You best get some rest and leave someone else in charge while we're gone. You never know what we'll run into and it is always good to cover for every situation." Caesar nodded to Abel as continued staring out at the heavens.

Once his guard/friend left and the ruler of the city was sure he was alone, he finally allowed himself to say what was on his mind. "You claimed you were not Leere and I had a hard time believing it. But as we spent the last few days together I am beginning to believe you. Abel Licht, you are not Leere Nacht and it pains me to say it." Caesar went to his room to retire for the night.

Morning came too quickly for the young lord as he made his way downstairs to enjoy a decent meal before heading out. He noticed Abel was ready to go as he stood his normal attire, the grimoire light armor with his usual yellow scarf and face mask that covered his mouth and nose. The two left quietly from Central Station and made their way to Frass Chasm.

"I don't care for this place, it is too bug infested for my liking," Abel commented.

"Just wait 'til you see a greaver for the first time. Nastiest thing I have ever seen and I've been to some places I never wish to return to. I just hope you'll never have to go to them as well." Caesar said. They rounded a bend on the carved path to encounter a pair of Dire Spiders lying in wait. "Looks like we have company."

"Allow me," Abel strode forward with concern as one of them attempted to pounce on the warrior. It didn't expect a spire of ice to erupt from the ground, it ruptured through the body with ease. "One down," the man continued onward as raised a scythe in each hand and landed a number of slashes before freezing the creature's head only to bust it off the main body.

"There was a reason I hired you, and you keep proving how right I was." Caesar said with a relaxed grin.

"Lucky for you that befriended me in a bad state or we wouldn't be here," the man with snow now literally flowing in his veins said. "Now let's be on our way to see your friends, the Windwalkers. I don't care for this place."

The noble watched as the man he rescued not long ago now led them to their destination. "Definitely not Leere."

~The Lost Forest~

The wildlife was slow to return to their regular state of mind, with the Zor energy crystals formerly sapping the life out of the forest, the gigas running amok, and the knight's presence bringing out the hostile nature in all creatures. It was no wonder that any fiend that made eyesight with Leonard, Eldore, or Yulie would attack them. Alundra offered to guide them out of the forest in thanks for their assistance during the rebellion. It was during one of these random encounters fell clutching his chest in pain.

"Leonard!" Yulie took down a beast with deadly precision before rushing to the red headed swordsman.

"I'm... alright..." the pact maker choked out as he still clutched his chest. Yulie looked at Leonard knowingly before chanting one the healing spells she used when their group consisted of seven people. That thought brought back fond memories a wave of guilt that she tried to push away until she could let it out by herself.

"You've been using your knight too much, boy." Alundra explained as she dispatched the last of the creatures for the moment. "If you keep summoning and overusing your power it will put a strain on your body until the point of possibly becoming lethal. It does grant us enormous power but it does come at a price." She helped the boy to his feet as the treaded closer and closer towards the entrance of the Lost Woods.

"So what is our plan now," Yulie asked the group.

"We return to Balandor. Unfortunately we can't travel by air since that would mean the enemy can see us."

"So what are you suggesting?" Leonard asked the old man.

"Eldore is suggesting you walk. I recommend going around Van Haven Waste seeing how the Yshrenian forces now control it. I also hear that Baccea is also occupied by them as well." Alundra informed.

"This is getting too big for just Balandor, we might need to acquire Greede's help if it gets much worse." Leonard stated as he managed to move on his own two feet again with little pain.

While she was excited at the prospect of seeing Caesar again, Yulie did not want to go to Greede because it was Leere's home. It could have been her home if she was smart but she had to return to Parma. Fighting the tears she was holding back, the archer slowly padded forward until for the second time that day she was held in an embrace.

The violet haired woman gave her a sad smile. The two women held each other a moment longer until Yulie was able to stave off her tears and continue on. "Leere, you have no idea how much of an impact you left on that young girl's life. Give her the strength to press on because she will surely need it." With those words spoken into the wind, Alundra turned back to her new home and promised that when the time comes she will be ready.

~Windwalker Camp~

The two men from Greede first entered what used to be Baccea, with a little effort Caesar tore through the Magi. When the saw the remains of the town the two men were crestfallen. Caesar prayed to the gods that the windwalkers survived and relocated while Abel Licht had serious doubts but he kept this thoughts to himself. In what he deemed as a futile attempt, they scoured the crude remnants of the windwalker housing but came to a dead end. Abel and Caesar left the ruins and searched Frass Chasm until they reached an area that the noble was not familiar with.

The moment he examined it further he saw a tiny Paupitaur, the rabbit folk saw Caesar and ran the opposite direction. "They're still alive!" Caesar exclaimed happily and Abel allowed a smirk to appear behind his mask. "Let's go talk to them."

"Wait a moment. I believe we best leave our weapons here," Abel stated.

"Why, we might need them?" Asked a perplexed Caesar.

"Its pretty simple here. They are afraid and on edge since they lost their home. They have been there for generations so it would make sense to try to show we aren't here to harm them." A collected Abel explained as he placed his dual scythes behind a boulder.

The noble pondered a moment then asked, "then why not remove your mask?"

This time the man clad in white couldn't help but laugh before responding with a flat no. A short walk later revealed a small camp of paupitaurs. They saw the two men and ran into their shelters in fear. one of the children tripped and fell in the process of running. Caesar made to towards the creature but halted as he saw Abel's hand. Abel knelt down before the rabbit creature and removed his mask.

"Little one, fear us not because we are not the bad men who stole your home. We came here to see if everyone is fine but I see it is not," Abel said to the still frightened child. "Let me tell you a secret, little one."

The fear that was once in the paupitaur child's heart was beginning to fade. "What secret?"

Abel allowed a small grin, "those that see a snow fairy smile will be granted one wish. Is it your wish to return home one day?" The paupitaur grinned and nodded. "As of now, by the witness of Caesar, Count of Greede, I announce you will return back Baccea soon." He then returned his mask to his face. "Please let the others know we are here to help and we wish to talk to them, ok?" Abel patted the young rabbit on the head before the child sprinted from tent to tent.

"Snow fairy that grants wishes? Laying it on a bit thick aren't you?" Caesar whispered.

"Not at all, I intend to remove all the Magi and by doing so I will be granting a wish." The 'snow fairy' replied.

"You're such a softy when it comes to children," Caesar grinned.

"Say one more word about that and you'll be a popsicle." Abel promised.

The other paupitaurs were unsure and nervous but some took the chance to greet their visitors. "I'm Caesar, the court of Greede. I would say I'm pleased to meet you but I wish this was under better conditions." The noble greeted the speaker of the windwalkers.

"Likewise. You may call me Petra. My kid said you will grant our wish to return home, just how exactly do you plan to do it? Gather seven magic objects and summon a dragon? The Magi already summoned a dragon and its headed for the east."

Caesar panicked because if went the direction the Windwalker's speaker just spoke of then Greede was in Grave danger. "Abel, I must return to..."

"I understand. Go back to protect the Free City. I have a wish to fulfill."


End file.
